


Stolen

by RiverKaze



Series: After Effects of a Revolution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Hank & Gavin Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Protective Hank Anderson, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: Gavin was an asshole, he knew that, he had accepted it long ago, and he had thought that he would never be able to change that. That was until Connor had come along. And sure, Gavin was an asshole to start with, he'd been one most of his life so how couldn't he, but he hadn't expected the android to whittle down his defences so quickly. Connor had even been the one to save his life. So it was only fair that when things take a turn for the worst Gavin is there to return the favour.Will Gavin be able to save Connor in time, or will it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's part two of 'After Effects of a Revolution'. It's gonna be in Gavin's point of view this time, so I hope you all don't mind. It's definitely tricky writing as Gavin, I needed to simplify a lot of terms that I would have used as Connor XD. I hope you all like it though, 'cause, I'm having a real fun time writing these guys XD

It had been close to two weeks since Gavin had been shot. He was thankful when he was told that the bullet had gone straight through, somehow missing everything vital. Okay, so he knew exactly why it hadn't, but he was still in a bit of denial. The plastic prick had saved his god damn life and that was all he'd been able to think about in the last few weeks. 

Even before that, when Connor had first arrived, Gavin had been pissed, and in denial. Android were slowly taking their jobs, and no one seemed to care. 

Then all those cases on deviants came to light. He hadn't been fully aware at first, it wasn't his area of work, it was Anderson's. And sure, he had always suspected that android had had a certain amount of humanity, but he still hadn't wanted to accept it, at first anyway. 

He'd gotten used to Connor eventually, even before he had become a deviant, and that was probably half the problem. He had gotten comfortable with Connor, calling him names, shoving him around, and even sneering and glaring at him half-heartedly. Now though, now he was seeing Connor as more human with each passing day. And some, most, of those things were not okay.

Then Connor had started to wear human clothes, abolishing the Android Act was the first thing Markus had done, and damn if they didn't look good on Connor. He would still wear his white shirt most of the time, the one that was perfectly fitted. He would wear it with a couple of the top buttons undone, but he'd had gotten rid of his jacket and tie. It was usually only when Anderson complained that the sight of Connor made him feel cold that he would put on a jacket, but never his original one. His new jacket was long, ending at his knees, a dark grey in colour, and of course it was also fitted and suited him perfectly. The bastard.

Gavin had been a bit gobsmacked the first time he had seen Connor in it. His heart had started to race, and he had had to turn away so that he wasn't caught staring at Connor for too long. Unfortunately, he had turned to see Anderson smirking at him and if he couldn't fight the blush that crawled across his face, no one said anything about it. Well, not to him anyway.

After that, he had been planning on giving Connor a simple thank you gift for saving his life when Hank had come up to him. Obviously working later than Connor for some reason. Everyone knew he hated the man but that wasn't the whole truth, what he hated was that after how absent Anderson had been the last few years he had kept his job as a lieutenant. It especially pissed Gavin off because that’s the job he wanted. They had been more civil around each other lately though, but even so, when Anderson came up to him and started to pull him into the conference room, he was more than a little stunned.

"I know what you can get Connor," Hank said as he released him. Gavin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the older man. He was either playing a prank on Gavin, probably to make sure Connor hated him more than he already did, or he generally had an idea of what Gavin could get him.

"Alright, shoot." Gavin said, rubbing his injured shoulder. It only needed a little longer before it was fully healed, and he would be on day shift again. But until then it hurt like a bitch. The muscles were pulling every chance they had. 

Hank gave him a pointed look before sighing and mumbling something under his breath. It didn't bother Gavin all that much, the Lieutenant was weird like that sometimes. "He wants a photo, of me and Sumo."

"Who?"

"My dog," Hank said as if it should have been obvious, a smile Gavin hadn't seen before crossed Hank's face, "That boy spoils Sumo."

"Okay," Gavin drew out the word. "Well I guess that can work. I've got a frame at home I'm not using that I could use for it too."

The conversation continued like this for a few more minutes, thinking of ways to get Connor out of the house and Gavin in to take the photo. They eventually came up with getting Connor to do the shopping by himself. Hank apparently usually went with him, but Connor chose all their groceries without Hank's input anyway, so it was perfect. Gavin might have been a little jealous at that, being spoiled by Connor, seeing him cooking in the kitchen, living with Connor. He quickly stopped that train of thought, but it was still in the back of his mind, taunting him.

It turned out easy to leave the gifts on the desk, the bonsai and the photo. Gavin was smiling when he left the precinct that morning. It wasn't, however, until later that he had realised he's forgotten to write a note saying who it was from. He felt stupid at that moment and knew it would be useless to write one the next day, Connor would never believe the gifts were from him. So, he continued on working the nights until two more weeks had passed and he was finally back to working the day shift again.

His first day back greeted Gavin with a coffee waiting for him on his desk, he'd arrived early to check in with Fowler about the current case he was now assigned to but apparently, he wasn’t the only one early. He looked around the office and saw Hank sitting, more like sleeping, at his desk, his head laid down and mouth wide as he snored quietly. It was a funny sight to come across and Gavin wanted to take a picture to lord over the man when he was startled by Connor.

"Good morning, Detective," Connor said brightly, there was a small smile on his face, one that lit up his eyes as well, and Gavin felt it when his heart skipped a beat. He was so confused by the almost cheerful expression on Connor's face that he just stood and stared at Connor for a few seconds.

"Ah-" Gavin made a strangled noise as he attempted to calm his burning face and rapidly beating heart, "M-morning, Connor."

Connor tilted his head at Gavin, looking down at his chest for a moment before looking back up at Gavin, frowning ever so slightly. It caused Gavin's heart to beat faster, he had no doubt that Connor had scanned him, that he knew his heart was beating erratically. 

_Fucking android,_ he thought. There was no real heat to the words, more exasperation than anything else. Gavin shook his head at Connor, taking a sip of the coffee that had been waiting for him. It was not as hot as he would usually take it but other than that it was perfect, _much like the man that had made it_ , his mind annoyingly provided. 

He scowled down at the coffee, more at himself than anything. When he looked back up at Connor, mouth open to say thanks, he saw an almost crestfallen look cross Connor's features. He was no longer looking at Gavin, having turned to head back to his own desk when Gavin grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Did I say you could leave yet?" Gavin spoke, his words harsh even to his own ears and he cringed at how they must have sounded. His inability to speak nicely to people was something that he had always hated about himself, about his dad, and now was no different.

"I am sorr-" Connor started but Gavin quickly cut him off.

"No! That was a dick thing to say, I just wanted to thank you for the damned coffee." Gavin said irritably, and it wasn't because of Connor. Sure, the android was annoying and snarky at times but not this time. He wasn't the reason for Gavin irritation, but he didn't know how to explain it, or if he'd ever be able to express himself properly to Connor.

But somehow Connor understood. He smiled that small but beautiful smile at Gavin and it left him completely dazed. He had no clue how Connor could just accept him like that, especially when so many others didn’t. It made Gavin's heart squeeze again, it was a feeling he was very much unused to, one he had long since forgotten he could feel at all.

"So, I – ah …" Connor sputtered, looking down at his shoes, hands fiddling with that coin of his. And Gavin could have sworn Connor was blushing again. The odd blue tint of it was strangely enthralling and it was then that something seemed to click in his mind. "I – I was, ah …"

The sputtering, the blush, the bright smiles, the obvious nervousness. Connor liked him. Holy crap, the android that he'd been crushing on, that he'd told himself would never like him. The deviant android that was gorgeous, and kind, and he'd been a dick to. The man that now stood before him with a blue blush across his face, actually fucking liked him. HIM! HOLY CRAP! _HOLY CRAP!_

"Holy crap," Gavin whispered without meaning to. His brain was no longer working. It had ground to a halt and of course that was when Connor decided to look Gavin dead in the eye. 

Those god damn gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to shimmer with something else, were looking straight at him. All he could think to do was clench his coffee tighter and make a run for it. He waved another 'thanks' and went straight into Fowler's office. Not even caring when his captain began to shout at him immediately. His mind was elsewhere, and he could already feel the coil of regret sit heavy in his stomach, he shouldn’t have run away like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin knew he should have been working on the case in front of him, but his eyes kept wondering over to Connor. He would watch as Connor would occasionally glance down at the photo Gavin had given him, a small smile crossing over his face. Gavin couldn’t help the way his heart clenched at the sight of that smile. He really wanted it to be directed at him again, like it had been almost a week ago now. But as it turned out, Gavin was a coward. He hadn't spoken to Connor at all since the day he'd been back.

Gavin wanted so bad to apologise, to talk to Connor again, tell Connor how he truly felt about him. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. So instead, he avoided direct contact with Connor at all cost and the occasional stink eye from Hank, his bitch face was legendary. He also received a lot of teasing from Chris and Tina about it all. 

The three had been friends for a while, Gavin meeting Tina at the precinct two years after he himself had started and Chris a lot more recently. They knew each other well and so it hadn't taken the two of them long, _a fucking day, how fucking obvious can I be_ , to figure out just how badly he was pining after a certain android. He was pathetic, and their teasing only increased with every passing day.

Which meant it was inevitable when he made a dumb decision, or well _he_ thought it was dumb. One that lead to him hiding out in the observation room just so that he could have his break in silence instead of being teased relentlessly. He had thought that no one would noticed him making his way into the room but apparently, he had been wrong. 

He was just sinking into one of the observation room's horrible chairs, finally breathing a sigh into the silence, when the door opened again. The sound made him jump and almost fall out of his seat, his heart hammering with the residual fright. Then he noticed who had made their way into the room, shutting the door behind them. His heart stopped then, as they turned to face him again.

Connor stood just inside the door, blocking the only exit but not moving any further into the room either. Gavin wasn't sure what to do, he felt like a deer caught in headlights, frozen on the spot and barely able to breath in anticipation. He couldn't really tell if Connor was mad at him or not, he had his eyes cast down and his artificial hair now hid his LED from sight. It was probably only because of the darkness of the observation room that he could see the slight flash of yellow beneath his locks. That meant something was bothering Connor and it was more than likely Gavin's fault.

His heart sunk as he thought of that, that he had caused Connor pain? Discomfort? He wasn’t sure what but whatever it was made a pit form in the bottom of his stomach. He made up his mind then, he going to no longer be the coward he'd been the past week. It needed to end, and this was probably Gavin's best opportunity. 

"Detective, I –" Connor quietly started but Gavin stopped him quick. The quiet voice Connor used made him seem small and that was just felt wrong. Gavin sprung from his chair and made his way over to Connor. The android looked up at the movement, watching Gavin carefully. The expression on Connor's face though was one of sadness and uncertainty. It hurt more than Gavin wanted to admit. The man that stood before him, with such a sad face, made him feel things that he thought had died a long time ago.

"Hey," Gavin said, softly grabbing Connor's chin as Connor tried to avert his gaze downward again. Gavin didn't want that, he wanted Connor to look him in the eyes when he said his piece, "I'm sorry."

The stunned look on Connor's face was priceless, Gavin couldn't help but smile at it. Before he could think further he leaned into Connor, pulling the man closer to himself by the grip he still had o Connor's chin. Their lips were impossibly close but not quiet touching when Gavin stilled. 

He looked up into Connor's eyes, "Can I?" He asked simply, his breath brushing over Connor's making the man shiver. Gavin found that he liked that simple movement from Connor and hoped he could make recreated it again.

Connor didn't answer, or maybe he couldn’t, instead he moved forward those last few centimetres between them. Their lips brushed lightly across each other's, Gavin was happy to let the android take control for all of a second before he turned his head and deepened the kiss. He couldn’t describe the feeling properly, if felt like every other kiss he had ever had but then again it didn't. It wasn't like Connor was his first android either, but somehow this kiss lit an unknown fire in him that he didn’t know existed. 

He couldn’t help himself from pushing Connor back, jamming Connor in between his body and the door. Connor moaned at that and yeah, that was a sound that Gavin wanted to hear more of. He didn't want to stop but Connor pushed at his chest lightly and Gavin went willingly if not a little begrudgingly. That was until he saw the look on Connor's face. His eyes were blown, much like a humans would be when aroused, he was flushed that alluring blue colour, and he seemed to be just as out of breath as Gavin was. _Did androids really need to breathe?_

"As much as I enjoyed that, Detective Reed, there is someone waiting at the door," Connor said in a steady voice which did not turn Gavin on, no not at all.

Gavin groaned and took Connor's hand, drawing the androids attention to himself, "Call me Gavin already," He said, slightly annoyed at the use of his title after what they had just been doing, "And we are talking about this, us, later, okay?"

"Alright," Connor said with that small genuine smile that made Gavin's heart skip, "Gavin."

Gavin couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face at hearing Connor call him by his name. It wasn't something that had happened often, but Gavin was hoping that from now on, it would be. Gavin pulled their still link hands up and kissed the back of Connor's before letting go and leaving the room. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face but there was just no way he would have been able to get rid of it.

That was up until he got out the door and saw who was waiting, because of course it was Hank lingering just outside. He was leaning up against the opposite wall and he raised an eyebrow at Gavin, making him blush furiously, much to his humiliation. Gavin tried to walk passed Hank, but the man pulled him back by his collar pushing him up against the wall.

"You hurt him again," Hank said with an eerie smile on his face, "and I'll make sure you'll be begging for death."

Gavin was frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do. He understood why Hank had said that, Connor was practically his son, he'd already lost one and Hank probably only wanted what was best for his current son. Gavin could respect that, even if it meant that he was on the receiving end of threats that he knew Hank would _definitely_ deliver on. 

"Hank," Connor said with an exasperated sigh. It only made him seem more human the more he openly expressed himself and Gavin wanted to give him an encouraging smile but considering the current circumstances, he couldn’t. "You don't need to do that, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Hank huffed and turned to Connor, "Doesn't mean I can't give the new boyfriend here the _'talk'_."

"It's more like a threat than a talk," Gavin grumbled under his breath. Hank still noticed though and turned to glare at him.

"B-b-boyfriend?" Connor stuttered. His face flushed blue and his eyes wide as he looked to Hank before turning and stopping on Gavin. "Are we… b-boyfriends?"

The curious and hopeful tone of Connor's voice made Gavin's inside fill with butterflies, the weird fire back and burning brightly, and before he could second guess himself he walked up to Connor. 

"Yes," He answered before kissing the android, not taking into account that they were out where everyone could see them, "Yes, we are."


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Captain Fowler was pissed when he found out about Connor and Gavin's new relationship would be an understatement. He was furious, but it was mainly due to the fact that the two were work colleagues and that was not something that was allowed. Or well, meant to be allowed. Fowler was a stickler for the rules when it came to his precinct, Hank not included. Except somehow Connor had talked the man down, saying that there was no law that prevented a human to be with an android in any way and were therefore not breaking any rules or laws.

Gavin found it hilarious at how fast the Captain had deflated after that, but he did make sure that they were no longer on any cases together after that. Gavin could understand that, Connor had a very distracting presence when on a scene. So, they both made an attempt at keeping their work and downtime separate. It worked about as well as one would expect. Connor was as professional as ever, especially after Hank told him off for _'sucking face'_ with Gavin in the break room. And Gavin was sneaky, trying to distract Connor every chance he could get. It went like this for two weeks.

By that time Gavin had finally figured out where he was going to take Connor on their future date, now all he needed to do was ask the man. 

Gavin sat at his desk drawing out a quick schedule of things to do, work had finished for the day, but Hank and Connor hadn’t gotten back to the precinct yet, so Gavin decided to wait. He wanted to ask Connor now before the weekend started, as he wouldn’t be able to see him for two days. Connor worked Saturdays, and Gavin worked Sundays, which just sucked. Fucking Fowler.

He was still jotting down random notes, lost in thought, when a hand settled on his shoulder and he quickly hid his notes from view. He turned to the hand then up to its owner's face. Connor was staring down at him with his head cocked to the side questioningly as he looked from Gavin's face to the paper he'd just hidden. Gavin could feel his face redden, sure Connor might not understand his notes, but he would have already read them, quick bastard.

Gavin let out a long breath before looking down at his notes again, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date."

"A date?" 

When Gavin turned to Connor he could see that sly smile, that he had only seen on rare occasions, had spread across his face. It never failed to make Gavin blush, which meant he was now redder than before, and Connor fucking knew that.

"Yes, a date, you asshole," Gavin said flatly, then got up from his chair, making Connor step back. He started to move towards the exit before he called over his shoulder at Connor, a smirk on his face. "Get your coat, I'll be in the car."

Gavin thankfully didn't have to wait in the car for long before Connor was sliding into the passenger side. He set the car's GPS to headed off into the direction of a bar that he knew was android friendly, if he remembered correctly it was an android that now owned it. He had a plan for the night but hadn't actually thought that Hank and Connor would be back so soon after work finished. It wasn’t unusual for the both of them to be working well past 9 at night. So, to be out at 7:30 meant he had to think of something to do for the next hour and a half. Dinner and conversation at a bar sounded acceptable enough to him.

"Where are we going, Gavin?" Connor asked, Gavin turned to him and saw the android staring back, his freaking puppy dog eyes directed at Gavin. It was hard not to kiss him there and then, screw the date. But somehow, he managed to reframe himself, instead turning towards the road again.

"To a bar first," Gavin answered, swallowing and focusing on anything but Connor sitting right next to him, "then I was thinking that we could catch a movie. There's this one that's come out recently and I thought you might like it."

"That sounds great, when is the movie?"

"Nine fifteen. Though, there might be a sooner session, I'm not sure."

"What is the cinema's name and the movie's title? I will be able to look it up."

Gavin turned to Connor and gave his best bitch face, sure it wasn’t as good as Hank's but still. "It's meant to be a surprise, Connor. So, I ain't tellin' you."

Connor chuckled at Gavin, about his stubbornness regarding the date no doubt, but asked no more questions about it. When they arrived at the bar it was crowded, it being a Friday and all, but they found it had a great atmosphere and they found out that the 'droid behind the counter was in fact the owner. They both commented to the owner before they left that the place was wonderful and that they'd definitely be back again. 

The cinema was, thankfully, much less crowded than the bar had been. Gavin bought the tickets and some snacks for himself, he was only human after all, before heading back to Connor.

"Are you going to tell me what we are seeing now?"

"Nope," Gavin smiled and grabbed Connor's hand to pull him toward the room the movie was showing. "It's a surprise, remember."

Connor just chuckled softly as he let himself be dragged about by Gavin. They got into the cinema and sat down at the back, the best spot in Gavin's opinion. He kept his hands linked with Connor's throughout the movie.

The movie was a good one, an older one. One that he had secretly loved as a boy, even if his father hadn't approved. It was probably a good thing that he'd seen it before as his mind kept wondering all over the place. By the end of the movie he had, maybe, paid attention to only a quarter of it.

"That was certainly enjoyable," Connor said conversationally, Gavin could see that he was going back over certain aspects of the movie, he was an analyst, through and through. "I am perplexed by how a book based on an island could be so inaccurate but sell so well. The author was a very lazy man."

"Yeah, but he got what was coming to him, I always felt sorry for the fiancé though."

"'Always'? Have you seen it before?" Connor asked as they headed out of the cinema, "I thought you had said it had come out recently."

"Oh," Gavin said, realising how what he had said earlier might make it sounded like it was a new movie, "Yeah, sorry, I meant… I, ah… like I meant it had, you know, started to be, ah, in cinemas again, that … ah, that … you know, it was showing … again."

Gavin blushed furiously and cursed his inability to explain himself properly under his breath. _Of course, I would make it sound like it was a new movie, I should have just said it was a classic. Even if it's a little less well known than the usual classic movie._ He scrubbed at his face for a second before Connor grabbed his wrists to stop him. He looked up at Connor and saw a smile on the man's face. Gavin raised a brow in question and Connor chuckled before giving him a quick kiss of the lips.

"I'm happy you shared this with me, Gavin," Connor said as he began to pull Gavin out the doors of the cinema and onto the side walk outside. Gavin was thankful for the chilly night as it lessened the heat in his face. "Thank you."

Gavin gave Connor a small smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They began walking down the sidewalk, chatting idly about nothing important. It was about a ten minute walk back to where they had parked the car. Not many people were out this late at night, so it was easy to get distracted by each other.

The problem was though, that Gavin was so distracting that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. Hadn't noticed that they had been followed from the cinema. Hadn't noticed the man pulling a hand gun out of one pocket and a stun gun out another. Hadn't noticed anything until Connor had suddenly gone ridged and pushed Gavin onto the road. 

It was only when the sound of a gun going off did Gavin realise what was happening. He pulled his gun out as quickly as possible. In his haste he only managed to shoot the man in the arm and watched as the man dropped the gun. Gavin had been about to take another shot when he felt an incredible about of pain, it started right on the back of his neck. He could tell he was falling, whatever had happened had paralysed him somehow.

The worst of all was not what had happened to him though. He could see the one that had attacked them, the one he'd shot, had shot Connor with the stun gun. He watched as Connor's LED flashed red for less than a second before it went completely blank. Gavin's heart sank at that, of the thought that maybe Connor was dead, that whatever these assholes had done had actually killed him. He could feel the tears well in his eyes, Connor couldn't be dead, that wasn't allowed, this was their first date, he hadn't been able to tell Connor he loved him yet! GOD DAMN IT!

All Gavin was currently capable of doing was lying on the floor, paralysed. All he really wanted to do was pull Connor close and beg him not to be gone. He also wanted to kill the bastards that had done this to them, on their first date no less. But he couldn’t do anything but watch as one of the attackers kicked him in the side before they both picked Connor up and walked away. 

It was probably the worst thing in the world to happen to Gavin lately, he couldn't move, couldn’t speak, could barely breath properly. But all he could think of was Connor, of what he hadn't managed to tell him yet, about what the hell he was going to tell Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From fluff to angst, get ready guys XD. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also tell me what you think, the good, the bad, the ugly, it all helps me become a better writer.
> 
> The movie that's referenced in this is 'The Decoy Bride' (2011) for those who are curious.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin hadn't realised he'd lost consciousness until he woke up in a hospital room. He panicked, at first not remembering whatever could have put him in hospital. Then he remembered Connor. Connor had been taken, could possibly be dead. He needed to find Connor which meant he didn't have time for laying around.

Just as Gavin moved painfully to pull the sensors off his skin, Hank made his presence known. The sad look on his face had Gavin's heart sinking, unshed tears burning at his eyes. 

"Is… is he…?"

"We don't know," Hank said as he sunk back into the hospital chair next to Gavin's bed, "Someone found you unconscious and called an ambulance. That's all we know."

"Some _wankers_ attacked us, tried to shoot us first but I got one of them in the arm," Gavin said, rage and fury and despair all fighting for dominance, "Apparently there was a second guy, got me with a stun gun or something in the back of the neck, I didn't see their face though, they had masks on, the fuckers."

Hank nodded along, Gavin could tell the man was probably having very similar feelings as he was. He didn't recount to Hank that he had seen Connor's LED blink out; the older man didn't need that kind of stress and heart break, not again.

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when Fowler and Chris entered the hospital room. Fowler demanding Hank to grab him a coffee, they all knew that is was a way to get Hank out of the room, so Gavin could explain things in more detail. Hank didn't protest much, only really grumbling under his breath that he needed new friends or something. Gavin told them the events of the attack in as much detail as he could remember once Hank had left.

It was only when Gavin finally decided to ask what the time was that he really started to panic. He had apparently been out cold for more than a day, considering it was about eleven in the morning on Sunday. 

He wanted to panic, was aware of the looming panic attack about to consume him, but he couldn't, he didn't have time for that. He knew, though, that he wouldn't be able to stop it, not really. Not without a distraction. It was thanks to Hank re-entering the room that Gavin found his distraction. Even if it was a bad one. 

He yanked the cords off himself and threw himself out of the bed and at Hank. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do but he did it anyway.

"What the _fuck_ have you been doing since I've been here?!" Gavin yelled into Hank's face, grabbing the collar of his shirt to shake the man, "It's been a day since Connor went missing and you have _NOTHING?!_ "

When Hank shoved Gavin back out of his personal space Gavin's legs gave out. The anger leaving him and a sense of despair taking over. He had no strength in left, in his legs or the rest of his body, and could only slumped further onto the floor. Hank crouched down next to Gavin, placing a hand on his shoulder and drawing Gavin's attention.

"I can't do this on my own Gavin, but together we'll find him." Hank said. His face was set in determination and he hadn't seemed to take Gavin's words to heart, which Gavin was thankful for as he hadn't really meant them. "We'll find him and make those sick fuckers that did this _pay!"_

Gavin only had to spend a further 4 hours in the hospital before he was finally released and headed straight to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter XD  
> Next one will be up tomorrow :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin was furious when he came back from the hospital. He had finally been discharged after being stuck there for so long only to return to the precinct and to Fowler telling him that he and Hank weren't allowed on the case. It being too personal or some fucking bull crap like that. He had stormed off to Hank's desk to see the man slumped in his chair. It was a look that Gavin had seen only a handful of times, one he never wanted to see. It was defeat and loneliness and heartache, and it stopped Gavin in his tracks. He wouldn't, couldn't, rile up Hank about Fowler's decision with the man looking like that. Like his world had shattered for a second time.

Instead Gavin went and made the man a coffee, adding probably too much sugar, and returned only to set it down in front of Hank. There wasn't much Gavin would be able to do for him in the state they were both in, but he hoped the coffee helped.

He made his way over to his own desk, now scattered with little trinkets that Connor had given him. It ached deep in his chest to see the items, a cactus ('for your prickly personality', Connor had said), a photo of the two of them that matched one that sat on Connor's own desk, a picture of Sumo and Connor that Gavin had secretly taken when they'd all had dinner together one night. All memories that hurt to look at, but Gavin couldn’t away from them either.

Needing a distraction, he turned to the case file that he had been set a week ago. It was a weird one, very sporadic locations, combination of android and human assaults/murders. It was also connected to the Elmer case where he'd gotten shot on site. The only connection between them all was that in 80% of cases the victim/victims were shot the same way, a bullet in the back of the head. The other 20% cases were when the assailant shot wide, either; missing entirely and using another method, or hitting the victim in the shoulder. 

It was a tough case, it was the distraction Gavin needed. That was until he re-examined the other methods that had been used. One had been a fist, one of the first assaults but the victim managed to escape and report it, another few had involved a bat, whereas the more recent ones had used some kind of stun gun.

That's when Gavin's heart stopped. He scanned through all the case files and he couldn't help but feel that this was what had happened to him and Connor that night. The gunshot, the stun gun. The only thing that didn't make sense was why they had taken Connor. And why had the stun gun hadn't killed him like it had all the other victims.

He needed help. Everything was just whirling around in his head getting all messed up. It was starting to make less and less sense to him. However, he knew who would be able to help him, who wouldn’t rat him out to Fowler about the fact that his case also contained Connor's case. So, he copied the files onto his tablet, something that was common for him to do so no one questioned when he placed his work tablet in his bag to work on it at home.

It wasn't long before work was meant to finish and as he looked over at Hank he saw the man in the same position he'd been in two hours earlier. Gavin got up, grabbing his bag, and made his way over to Hank. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, similar to how Hank had done in the hospital, and squeezed to draw the man's attention.

"Come'on, Hank, I'll drive you home," Gavin said as nicely as he could, he wanted to make up for being an ass in the hospital, but he wasn't sure if it worked or not.

Hank was more like a zombie than man at that point, Gavin hoped the case he was assigned would help him and give him some motivation; to find Connor, to ignore Fowler, to fucking live. But he also hoped that Hank would be able to help Gavin understand why they had taken Connor and not just killed the both of them.

Hank didn't say a word as they made their way to his car, he just passed Gavin the keys and slid into the passenger side. Gavin was surprised at first but stayed silent as he got in and headed to Hank's place. 

It would always feel weird to Gavin that they weren't enemies anymore. Not that they ever really were. It was more to do with Gavin's 'daddy issues', and having to see Hank and Connor's relationship, that had Gavin snarking and sneering. Now though, now he wasn't _as_ jealous as before, of course he would always be a little jealous, but he was less now and that meant he was trying to be less of an asshole as well.

Which meant when they arrived, and Hank made no move to get out of the car, Gavin didn't push him. Didn't snark, didn't call him old man for being unable to get out, didn’t do anything but leave the car to open Hank's door. Hank looked up at him, face blank and eyes dead, it was a horrid sight, but Gavin moved passed that, he had to.

"I have something to show you," He said simply and left the car door open as he when to open the front door. He was greeted by Sumo who could obviously sense something was wrong as the dog whined as he pushed up against Gavin's legs. Gavin patted his head and moved over to the kitchen table, sitting down to wait for Hank. 

It took Hank a few more moments to get through the front door and over to the table but when he did he gestured to Gavin as he sank into a chair. "What you got?" Hank grumbled, reaching behind him for a bottle of whisky.

Gavin quickly took the whisky out of Hank's hands, earning him a classic Hank bitchface which actually brightened Gavin's spirits. Hank was still in there, under the crippling depression and feeling of uselessness, he was still there. That's all Gavin needed to know to know that his half-assed plan was already 50% better than before.

"So, I'm on this case," Gavin said as he pulled out his tablet, "Fowler assigned it to me about a week ago, and I was wondering if you'd be up for helping me with it."

Again, Hank gave Gavin a bitchface, "You," He said as he pointed to Gavin then himself, "Are askin' me for help?"

"Fine," Gavin said as he slowly put his tablet back in his bag, "Don't help."

Hank rolled his eyes as he reached over and grabbed the tablet from Gavin. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at that. Sure, it might be petty of him, but he was pleased he'd been able to push Hank into being involved in the case. It also probably helped that all his notes were on the top page on his tablet. Which meant it hadn't taken long for Hank to read them over and quickly flick through the rest of the reports.

"You're not goin' to Fowler with this, are you?" Hank asked still going through the reports.

"Nope, are you?"

"Fuck no!"

"Good, 'cause I could use some help."

Hank looked up at him then, a puzzled look on his face, "With what?"

"Why they took Connor, why I'm not dead," Gavin stated simply. It stung to say Connor's name out loud, and it seemed that it effected Hank in the same way. "All the others were killed, minus that one that reported it, so what was different about us?"

They were both silent for a few minutes, the same questions still going around and around in Gavin's head. He couldn’t make heads or tails of the why's and it was starting to seriously piss him off. The silence ended with Hank humming softly to himself before grabbing his own work tablet. 

"Maybe it's not just homicides but also kidnapping," Hank said as he scrolled through something on his tablet. Eventually coming to a stop and turning the tablet towards Gavin. "Connor and I have been working on cases of missing people and androids, the only similarities with them was that the victims all followed the same kind of thinking. That androids were alive and should be allowed to live like humans."

"You think they're connected," Gavin pondered for a moment, thoughts stuck on the night he got shot, "the Elmer case, where I got shot, those humans and that android had been rebuilding the house together."

"It fits both cases," Hank scratched at his beard, eyes back on his tablet as he scrolled through it again, "Fuck, the interrogation with this Jordan character really didn't go well, huh?"

Gavin couldn’t help but snort at that, "Yeah, well I wasn't there for that one, could have gone a lot better if I had been."

"Or much worse," Hank said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Fuck you."

"No, I think you'd rather fuck Connor."

It took a second for both men to realise what Hank had said, violent blushes covered their faces as they sat in silence for a minute. Gavin tried to think of the cases instead, and not of Connor. It was then that a thought popped into his head.

"Did Elmer have anything on them?" 

Hank scrolled along his tablet some more, trying to find the file that contained everything the assailant had been in possession of. It was a rather short list; a jacket, a watch, a pair size 9 shoes, a set of non-descript keys, a badge with a symbol on it, and of course the gun.

Hank sent the list to Gavin, allowing the him to pull it up on his own tablet. He scrolled through the contents, the only real thing that seemed significant was the badge and possibly the keys. The badge was their best bet at the moment and he decided to see what he could find on the symbol that was on it.

It took an embarrassing about of time for Gavin to find what the symbol was. Considering it was an odd looking cross, if he had just looked at 'cross' instead of stupidly looking up 'weird looking x' he'd have realised sooner. It was a cross from an orthodox church, and there was only one in Detroit. 

The Church of Liberation.


	6. Chapter 6

The Church of Liberation was apparently run by a man named Gordon Penwick. He was a priest had been known to frequently hold sermons in the streets, preaching about android 'perverting Humanity' or some crap. Gavin thought it was ridiculous, but then again, he wasn’t one to blindly believe shit like that. Gordon was very open with the public about his hatred of androids, that they were machines and nothing else, and had currently named Markus the 'devil incarnate' in his more recent sermons.

With all the information Gavin had been able to obtain on the guy it wouldn’t be a surprise to him if Gordon was instigator, because at this point it looked more like a cult then a church of any kind. Which meant that they potentially had church full of people that were suspects. Now all Gavin needed to figure out was how to connect them to the crimes, they had Elmer, but they needed more. They needed a proper confession, from them or from a witness, something to tie it all together. Gavin just needed to figure out what their next steps were going to be.

Which was coffee, they needed more coffee. Gavin looked up, with bleary eyes, from his tablet to the window for a moment. Blinking the soreness out of his eyes and barely noticing as the early morning sun tried to break through the curtains. He scrubbed his face in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more. They'd worked throughout the night and Gavin was exhausted. He slowly got up from his chair and made his way to the coffee maker, stumbling only slightly when he realised his left foot was asleep. He made to pour himself a cup but when nothing came out he grumbled to himself.

"Hank," Gavin said as he worked on refilling the coffee machine, "You want another cup?"

When no response came Gavin turned back to the table. Hank was sitting in his chair, across from Gavin's own, with his head tilted back at an odd angle and his mouth hanging open. It took Gavin longer than usual to realise the man was asleep in his chair.

Gavin laughed as he made his way over and woke Hank up, shaking him lightly. The man made a groan when he finally awoke. His neck creaked when he rolled it and the sound made Gavin wince.

"Fuck," Hank groaned, rubbing his neck, "When'd I fall asleep?"

"Fuck if I know," Gavin replied yawning and handing Hank the coffee he'd made for himself. He was much more conscious then Hank, he could make himself another.

They sat silently, groggily sipping at their coffees, they probably should have been getting some sleep before work at 8 but neither of them felt like moving. It wasn't long before Gavin was slowly falling asleep on the table, coffee still half full but completely cold. He could feel himself drifting off, Hank had probably fallen back asleep for all Gavin could tell. 

A sudden ringing jolted Gavin awake. He knocked his knees on the table, sending his coffee spilling across the floor, thankfully the cup lay intact. He looked around confused, not knowing where the ringing was coming from. Hank eventually pulled the annoying ringing machine, Gavin's phone, from Gavin's discarded jacket that lay on the floor where Sumo had previously been resting.

_God damn dog, laying all over my shit,_ Gavin thought as he watched Hank answered the phone before Gavin could do anything about it. Not that he was going to, he's brain was pretty much running on coffee, lack of sleep, and stress, he had no energy to even care that it was Hank who answered his phone.

"Hello," Hank said before his face twisted in a look of confusion, "The fuck you callin' Gavin for?"

Gavin returned his head to the table, Hank had it under control, Gavin could totally go back to sleep. That was until Gavin heard Hank shout, "Brother?!", Gavin could feel himself tense up at that. What reason did he have for calling Gavin at, he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 6:12 in the morning?

"What? Gavin doesn't have an android," Hank's voice broke through his thoughts. He was looking at Gavin for conformation and Gavin shook his head in answer.

Hank turned from him after that, going back to his conversation. Gavin returned his head to the table, he'd just have to wait for Hank to finish to find out what the call was for. It wasn't much more of a wait before Hank was getting up from his chair and chucking Gavin his jacket, which was warm _thanks Sumo_ , before putting on his own.

"We'll be right there," he said into the phone before hanging up and tossing it into Gavin's hands. He was surprised that he had managed to catch it at all considering he felt like he'd fall asleep standing up. "Come'on, let's go."

Gavin yawned as he pulled his jacket on, getting up from his chair and forgetting the mess he'd made of his coffee earlier. He didn't manage to avoid stepping in it and groaned silently as he followed out Hank out the house, yawning again as he went.

"Where we off to?" Gavin said as he slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"CyberLife Tower."

Gavin sat confused, why would his brother want them at CyberLife, it made no sense. He was about to ask about the call and why they would be heading to CyberLife Tower for, but Hank bet him to it.

"So," Hank said as he headed in the direction of CyberLife Tower, "Kamski?"

Gavin cringed, crossing his arms and turning to look out the window. All thoughts of why left his mind as memories from the past flooded in instead. This wasn't something he wanted to remember, let alone talk about. "What about him?"

"He said he's your brother."

Gavin clenched his teeth, "Yeah, and?"

"Just curious?" Hank said in a calm voice, which only made Gavin feel angrier. He hated people prying into his personal life, dredging up memories he'd rather forget, it was fucking annoying.

"Dad was a fuck up. Ended up killing our mum. Not long after, we were taken away. Eli got adopted, I didn't." Gavin spat, practically vibrating with anger, hurt, betrayal. It was stupid to still be angry about his past, but he couldn't seem to be able to let it go. "You happy now, now that you know about my stupid fucking sob story."

"Gavin-"

"No, shut the fuck up and drive." Gavin shouted, it just made him feel worse, but he couldn't take it back now. So instead he took a deep breath and changed the subject. "So, what are we heading to CyberLife for anyway?"

Hank took a slow breath before he spoke, "Apparently, Connor is there."

That made the air leave Gavin in a quick swoosh. He felt light headed and his previous anger vanished just as quick as his breath had left him. He could feel the relieved tears run down his face, and he wasn't even ashamed of them. Connor was alive.

Gavin couldn't sit still after that, Connor was alive and at CyberLife Tower. _Why did the place have to be so god damn far away?!_

They both sat in silence as Hank drove through the streets, it felt like an eternity before they actually arrived. Even if Gavin knew it was closer to a 20 minute drive than eternity, it still felt that way. Connor had been missing for more than two days now and Gavin really wanted to make sure he was okay.

When they finally got close to the tower Gavin was ready to jump out the car. They were lucky that the guard already knew they were coming or Gavin might have done something he would later regret. The moment he spotted Eli, Markus, and Connor waiting at the entrance to the tower, all his previous thoughts of betting up the guards left him. 

As soon as Hank slowed the car enough Gavin was out the door, tripping over his own feet but catching himself easily. He started towards the group that was awaiting them and Gavin was surprised when it was Eli that move forward first, meeting him halfway.

Elijah caught his arm as he made to walk passed and frowned up at his brother, "What?!"

"He's not-"

"I don’t care, fuck off."

"Gav plea-"

"No," Gavin pulled his arm from Elijah's grip and went immediately to Connor. Hank had caught up, but Elijah had stopped him as well. "Connor, fuck I missed you."

Gavin pulled Connor into a hug, his eyes were watery, which he blamed on the fact he hadn't gotten any sleep recently. That was until it took Gavin a second to realise that Connor wasn't hugging back. Which Gavin thought was odd for Connor, because once he'd become deviant he had also become quite the hugger. 

Gavin stepped back to look at Connor, to make sure it was his Connor, but it was. His hair was the same longer length it had been when they'd gone on their date. He was still in the clothes he'd had on when they'd gone on their date, though they were a lot dirtier now. Everything was the same as when he'd last seen him, so what could be different now.

"Hello. My name is Connor," Connor said. 

"Fucking hell. I know that, dipshit," Gavin sighed exasperated, "What the fuck, Connor?"

"I am unsure of what you mean, Detective Reed," Connor replied.

Gavin was stunned into silence, something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The ache that he felt in his chest should have clued him on, but it wasn’t until Markus slowly stepped forward and place a hand on his shoulder that Gavin felt like he'd crumple. Markus' next words though, they did make Gavin collapse.

"Whoever had him," Markus started, looking from Connor and back to Gavin ensuring he had his full attention, "They reset his memories. He… he doesn’t remember anything… Sorry."

Gavin collapsed on the floor, he was in probably in shock or something, he couldn't… couldn't think. Connor, Connor remembered … nothing. Not him, not Hank, not Sumo, not the DPD, not anything. It didn't seem real to him, how could it be real, they had Connor back, but they didn't really, and Gavin could feel something in him snap. 

_I'm never did deserve any kind of happiness, did I?_ Gavin thought as he let the tears finally run down his face and as self-deprecating laugh bubbled out his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of part two of three. Part three will be from Connor's POV again and will conclude this little series (hopefully)  
> I really hope everyone is enjoying the series so far and that you aren't all annoyed at where I left this one.  
> Next in the series will be out soon so stay tuned. XD


End file.
